


The Kindest King

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: King AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was the kindest king on the planet, and he loved his subjects and his husbands equally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindest King

Ray was the king of the people for a reason. He was all about celebrating people and making everyone feel good. See, Ray thought that everyone just deserved to be loved and that was what made him the kindest king out of the five of them.

Sure, they were all kind kings, with an extremely kind knight to boot, but Ray just had a special charisma about him. Everyone just loved Ray so much; no one more so than the five men he was proud to call husbands.

Whether Ryan was defending Ray with a wall of magic, or the Lads were out on a picnic together in the Kingdom of Roses, or Geoff’s surprisingly good idea for when Ray needed help, or Jack’s rescue-Ray-from-nobles missions he went on, all of his boys loved him unconditionally.

It wasn’t really clear what they loved the most about Ray? His love of flowers, especially roses? His talent for creating festivals that celebrated people? His ability to help Geoff settle disputes easily? No one could know, and no one would want to. It would ruin the wonderful mystery that was lovable Ray.


End file.
